The Exchange Student
by SpikedAngel
Summary: Angel didn't really want his family to get an exchange student from England, Spike just wanted to escape his parents disapproving eyes. AngelSpike human AU. Warning: Contains mm slash... CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Default Chapter

Ttitle: The Exchange Student

Author: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

Pairing: Angel/Spike

Summary: Angel's family get an exchange student from England. Spike is just trying to get away from his parents. Teenage Human AU. Spangel slash.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: www. geocities . com / jesslair ---- just take out the spaces... :P

* * *

Angel couldn't believe his ears. "You've done what?!?" He asked, still not believing he could have heard her correctly. 

"Well we figured that since your brother moved out we have a lot of space around here and that getting an exchange student would be a good experience for us all," His mother explained.

"But still, why my room? There are other rooms available." Angel pointed out. "And why do we need a student at all?"

"Relax Liam," his father said, his parents still refused to call him by his nickname. "It's only whilst your Aunt is visiting, as soon as they leave we'll move him into one of the spare rooms."

"Him?" Angel asked. He couldn't believe they wanted to get an exchange student and didn't even get a girl. If it was some mysterious, exotic girl he would have absolutely no problem.

"Yes, him." His mother replied knowing exactly what Angel was thinking. "Besides aren't you going out with that girl, what's her name? Bunny?"

"Buffy," Angel corrected. "That's not the issue here. You want me to share my room with some freaked up English guy?"

"I'm sure he's perfectly normal-"

"But still it's my room!" Angel complained. His parents just didn't get it, having some nerd sharing his room would totally cramp his style. How was he supposed to have the guys over when he had some guy in his room alphabetising his computer files and upgrading his virus protection? "Anyway, won't Aunt Joyce and Wes be gone by the time he gets here?"

Angel's parents looked at each other.

"Well see that's the thing…" his mother started. "He's coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!?" Angel said nearly shouting.

"Settle down. This is why we didn't tell you earlier; we knew you'd have a fit and we didn't want you to try and talk us out of it and knowing you, probably succeed."

"But still," Angel started, beginning to realise his arguments were fruitless.

"You'll get along great," his mother said trying to smooth things over. "He's into books, poetry and he even plays musical instruments."

"He sounds queer," Angel pointed out.

Angel's father had had enough. "There's no point complaining, Liam. He's coming, he's sharing your room until they leave and that's it, end of story."

"Whatever," Angel muttered, raising his arms in defeat and turning away to retreat to his room.

"Glad to see you're so co-operative," his father yelled after him.

"No worries," Angel replied sarcastically, already halfway up the stairs. He sighed and padded down the hall towards his bedroom. That was the point- it was _his_ bedroom. Not some fucking guest room for geeks looking to 'expand their cultural horizons', or whatever shit it was they wrote on their applications. He entered his room, slamming the door loudly behind him so his parents would know he was still pissed. He turned his CD player on and turned up the volume, fully intent on venting his anger through his music. He was interrupted a few minutes later by a knock at his door.

"Liam honey, can I come in?" his mother asked, almost yelling over the music.

"Sure, in fact, since it's not my room anymore, maybe you should ask William." Angel responded and turned the music down.

His mother opened the door and was immediately taken aback by the complete mess that was Liam's room. There was stuff everywhere.

"Liam, you might need to clean your room up a little bit before William gets here. We need to fit his bed in and…" She hesitated and looked around his room, "…he's a bit of the studious type."

"Fucking hell," Angel said under his breath.

"What's that?" Liam's mother asked again.

"I said I'm sure we'll get along swell," Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Perfect, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Great."

Angel sighed as he looked around his room the floor was littered with CDs and clothes and he knew that underneath his bed there were a few empty beer bottles. He had a lot of work to do to nerdify it.

* * *

Angel slumped down in the stiff airport chair, he really did not want to be here. He had other plans for tonight. He was supposed to be going on a date that night with Buffy and he'd had to cancel at the last minute. He didn't mind missing his date so much, he and Buffy could catch up later, but still it beat sitting here and waiting for the plane to arrive. It was running about half an hour late and his parents had insisted on arriving fifteen minutes early, which meant ten more minutes of nothing. Fuck. 

"I'm going to go check out the gift store," Angel said, already walking away. He looked around the gift shop, it seemed to only be full of snow globes, little statue of liberty lighters and other souvenirs. These are the kind of things Buffy likes, he thought sarcastically, actually for that matter William probably did too. Angel decided to leave the store quickly after spotting a pink stuffed squirrel, with a blue acorn shoved in its mouth, it reminded him strangely of Buffy had given one of her friends for Christmas. Besides William would probably want to visit it later.

Angel sat back down on the beige plastic chair. His parents actually looked really excited. They hadn't bothered making one of those little name placard things figuring that they would be able to pick him out. He saw people start to file out of one of the doors. "Here it goes I guess," He said to himself and stood up; he had to admit he was the slightest bit curious about the guy he would be sharing his room with. He kept standing for a few more moments watching as more and more people came out of the doors, but he still couldn't see William. Finally he saw someone heading over to them but it definitely wasn't what he had pictured. This guy had bleached blonde hair and was dressed entirely in black. He didn't seem like the nerd that Angel had been expecting.

"Hey, I'm Will." The guy said introducing himself, "I'm guessing you must be the O'Connors?"

His parents seemed slightly shocked but didn't falter for a moment. "Yes we are," his mother replied. "I'm glad you got here safely. I'm Jenny, this is Giles," she said gesturing to his father, "and this is Liam."

"Angel," Angel said glaring at his parents.

"Good to meet you." He replied.

"Well, William, you must be tired. It's about an hour and a bit back to Sunnydale from LAX so how about we chat in the car?" Giles said.

"Sounds good to me," Will replied.

Angel couldn't help but stare at him; he was so different to what he had expected. He saw Will looking at him and realised he had been caught staring. He shook himself and blinked a few times and looked away. Great, now Will probably thought he had epilepsy or something because he was looking at him really strangely. This would definitely be an interesting two weeks, he thought before following his parents to where they had parked.

* * *

A/N: Feedback? Yes please. I am Satan, watch me corrupt. 


	2. Chapter Two

TITLE: The Exchange Student

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: 2

RATING: R eventually, this chapter is much less 

SUMMARY: Angel's family get an exchange student from England. Spike is just trying to get away from his parents.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: 

A/N: Ok sorry its taken me a while but I've had heaps of shit to do lately. For those of you who may be slightly confused after the first chapter about my representation of Spike this chapter might help. Just be aware that what Spike actually wrote on his application for the exchange program may differ to what he actually is…

Angel led Will in through the front door. They'd both been fairly silent on the trip back from LAX, Angel suspected Will must be wiped from the flight.

"Our room's this way," Angel said, nearly saying 'my room' instead, but he didn't want to make Will feel uncomfortable or unwanted or something. At first he had decided not to bother about being polite or anything to him but now he decided to give him a chance, he didn't seem as geeky as Angel had thought he would be.

Will smiled at him and Angel made a sweeping gesture with his hand leading him up the stairs.

"Mom, Will's probably tired so I'll show him upstairs."

"Ok," She replied. Angel could tell she was just glad that he was being nice to Will.

Angel opened the door to his room and pointed out where the ensuite was located.

"Nice room," Will said, "really clean…"

"Yeh my parents made me clean it up before you arrived."

"Yeh, I can tell it's just been vacuumed," Will commented. "So which bed is yours?" He asked gesturing towards the two double beds.

"The left one," Angel replied pointing to the one on the left.

"Great, I'm used to sleeping on the right side anyway." Will said then realised what it sounded like, "I mean the bed towards the right side of the room, not the right side of the bed, not that I'm say-"

"It's ok," Angel said interrupting him, "I knew what you meant."

Angel grinned at him and Will seemed to become more comfortable.

"There's room in the closet for some of your stuff, make yourself at home," Angel said.

"Thanks," Will replied, "I'll probably unpack later, I'm not really up for it at the moment."

"So," Angel said pausing, he had to ask, "You seem a little different, you don't really look the type to want to 'expand your cultural horizons', I mean I was expecting someone a little more…"

"Nerdy?" Will offered.

"Studious." Angel responded, "I mean no offence Will, but you just don't seem the bookworm type."

"Call me Spike." Will replied, "and you're right, I'm not a bookish type but I wanted to get away from England."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Well when I say England, I kinda meant my parents. What's with all the questions anyway?"

"Sorry," Angel replied getting slightly angry, "I was just trying to get to know you."

"No. I'm sorry, I'm probably just tired and cranky." Spike said, cringing at how mean he'd come across. 'Shit I don't want to make a bad impression, Angel seems nice enough and we're going to be sharing the same room for the next two weeks so it would probably be better if we were getting it on. Fuck, getting along. What the hell am I thinking.'

"Yeh, I'm kinda tired too, I'll probably go to bed soon. I'm going to go downstairs and call Buffy."

"Buffy? Is that your dog?" Spike said trying to work out why he was going to call his dog. Maybe he was going to walk it or feed it or something.

"Buffy is my girlfriend." Angel replied giving him a weird look, but for some reason he found it amused him more than it angered him. "I'm going to call her on the phone."

"Oh, sorry, its just an unusual name." Spike replied hoping Angel wasn't pissed or anything.

"Its ok, I found it kinda funny."

"Ooh whats that?" Spike replied, pointing at something across the room.

"My pet turtle." Angel replied. Here comes a comment, he thought, most people thought turtles were weird.

"What's its name?"

"Rezna." Angel said, surprised that Spike hadn't thought it was weird.

"Like Trent Reznor?" Spike asked, looking up at him from where he had bent down to peer into the turtle tank.

"Exactly." Angel replied, pleased that Spike had picked up on that, nobody else had so far.

"Well I'm going to head to bed," Spike said, standing up straight again.

"Ok, I'll be up soon, straight after I get off the phone to Buffy. I'll try not to wake you up."

"Its ok, you probably wont, I'm usually a fairly sound sleeper." Spike lied. He actually wasn't that sound of a sleeper, in fact he was a fairly light sleeper.

Angel woke up the next morning and looked across the room. Spike was still sound asleep. He checked his watch, 6:58, his alarm went off at 7 every morning but for some reason he always woke up before it went off. He slowly got out of bed and turned the alarm off before heading into the bathroom. He was up first which meant he got the bathroom first, or so he decided. He quickly stripped off and got in under the warm water. He looked down and saw that he was hard, most likely because he hadn't gotten any the night before due to his cancelled date. He knew that there were two ways of getting rid of it but naturally chose the more pleasurable way.

He pictured Buffy as he curled his hand around his cock, gripping it firmly and moving it towards the tip of his erection. He played with the tip for a few moments and found himself getting harder. He used his other hand to fondle his balls, rolling them slightly in his palm and imagining that it was Buffy's smaller hand touching them. He moaned and felt his cock start to throb, needing release soon. He focussed his attentions back onto his dick and cupped one hand around the base as he used the other to start stroking it again slowly moving his hands back and forth, building up a rhythm. He imagined that it was her touching him, stroking him, wanting to pleasure him and felt himself getting closer to release. He knew he would come soon and began moving his hands faster. He could feel his balls tightening and began to picture Buffy darting her tongue out and licking the tip, he moaned loudly and pictured her running her tongue along the underside of his cock. He imagined her face as she sucked the head of his cock, her green eyes looking up at him from beneath her lashes. Wait, they weren't green, these eyes were blue. He looked down at the head bobbing up and down around him and saw bleached hair. The blue eyes and bleached hair belonged to Spike. He came hard against the shower wall picturing Spike with his mouth wrapped around his cock.

He slumped down against the shower wall, letting the soft drops of water wash him clean. He'd just gotten off to the image of a guy giving him head. He wasn't gay so why the fuck was he thinking about Spike sucking him off? He told himself he had just gotten confused because subconsciously he'd been thinking that he had to be quiet so he didn't disturb Spike sleeping and that's how the picture of Spike got into his mind. That still didn't explain why that image made him come.


End file.
